With the proliferation of digital data, various multimedia source contents have been expected to come from various sources and various delivery mediums, including wide area networks, local area networks, broadcasts, cable, and pre-stored media. A multimedia stream, however, may be transmitted, for example, over network segments with varying link capacities. Ways of dynamically adapting a multimedia stream to varying network conditions are thus highly desirable for efficient transmission of the multimedia stream.